This proposal is for the programmatic study of two groups of MBD children, hyperkinetic children and children with learning disabilities. The basic overall aims are: 1) to conduct a comparative study of the relative short-term merits and lasting effects of methylphenidate, behavior therapy, and a combination of the two in hyperkinetic children; 2) to follow-up a large cohort of hyperactive children to determine their eventual course; 3) to study the comparative effects of several interventions among children with learning disabilities: motivated tutoring with methylphenidate, motivated tutoring, attention, and no intervention; 4) to investigate an aspect of attention in both MBD groups, oculo-motor patterns and stimulant activity on the oculo-motor activity of the children; 5) to develop further a high level clinical facility under research direction, the Child Development Clinic. This Clinic will provide a basic core of well studied MBD children, in various phases of treatment, that may be collaboratively investigated. At present discussions are under way concerning future investigations into neurophysiology, EEG, endocrinology with special reference to growth hormone drug and amine metabolism.